yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 038
"Digging Deeper, Part 2", known as "Resurrected Soul: The New Geoglyph Ablaze" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on December 17, 2008 and in the United States on August 13, 2009. Summary Transformation As Carly falls many stories from the Arcadia Movement building, flashes of time she spent with Jack flash before her eyes. She calls out his name, before crashing through the roof of a building below and penetrating into the ground. Looking down Sayer calls her a foolish woman and laughs out loud. Down below Carly and her cards begin to glow, causing earthquake tremors. Sayer ceases laughing, while elsewhere other characters display mixed reactions. The tea in Misty's cup trembles, as she feels the earthquake. She expels a short sigh of sudden surprise, before whispering Carly's name, understanding something has just happened. She prepares herself, realizing "the time has come". Lazar shakes in panic, asking what's causing such tremors, while Goodwin sits nearby spellbound. At Jack's place, he and Mina stare at the sky flooded with dark blue clouds, both of them caught between awe and anticipation of trouble. Two purple pillars of light erupt from the ground. The pillars tear through the city streets, ripping up roads and tossing impeding cars aside, leaving a trail of purple light. Inside the Arcadia Movement building, Sayer becomes anxious. Elsewhere in the building, Luna presses against the window of Leo's room, fearing for his safety. Inside Tanner and Yanagi's cell, Tanner beats against the door, demanding a release, as the room shakes. The earthquake causes two overhanging lights to smash off each other, filling the room with falling shards of glass. The sky teems with lightning as the purple light finishes describing the shape of the Hummingbird Nazca Line throughout the city, with the Arcadia Movement building as a focal point. Sayer grabs his office phone and demands an immediate evacuation of the building. One person enters the room, semi-concealed by shadows from Sayer's perspective. Sayer diverts his attention to the figure approaching him. Incomprehensive of why someone would come here at a time like this, he yells at them to hurry and run. The figure only replies, "Sayer, I will make you pay." A bolt of lightning strikes outside, illuminating the room for a split second, which is enough for Sayer to recognize the person confronting him as Carly. Carly stares at him with a zombie-like expression, with her pupils swelled. Sayer drops the phone and states the illogicality of the situation; it's impossible that Carly could have survived such a fall. Carly says she's revived in order to send him to the grave. A Mark of the Shadows glows on her arm. She interprets the nature of the throbbing pain it gives her as it telling her to offer Sayer's soul as a sacrifice. Carly challenges Sayer to a Shadow Duel. Before Sayer gets to answer, Carly becomes engulfed in purple light, changing her clothes to Dark Signer robes and her Duel Disk to a more sinister looking one. Her eyes are now blackened, portraying a sense of evil. Lastly, a mark appears below her eye. She makes a malicious smile and readies her Duel Disk. Beginning of Carly's Shadow Duel Sayer doesn't know what trick Carly used to survive, but sees Carly as a fool ignorant of her limitations, now that she's challenged him to a rematch. But Carly assures him this won't be the same as before, she'll send him and his ambitions to a world of darkness. Sayer says she's not making any sense, but accepts her challenge and tells her to savor the powers of Psychic Dueling. Sayer goes first. He Summons "Krebons" and uses "Emergency Teleport" to Special Summon "Mind Protector". He uses both monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. He chants "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that overrun this world. Synchro Summon! 'Magical Android!'", as he Synchro Summons "Magical Android". He ends his turn and gains 600 Life Points due to the effect of "Magical Android:. Carly begins her turn and activates the Field Spell Card "Future Visions". The room fills with a glowing pink mist. Carly says that her dueling will read Sayer's future. Sayer smirks and admits that he had thought she actually had something planned, but now thinks it the same old Fortune-Telling Deck as before. He tells her that he doesn't believe in supernatural concepts and refuses to allow his future to be controlled by anyone, fate or not. Carly challenges him to try to escape from the fate she's about to foretell. She Summons "Fortune Lady Light". Due to the effect of "Future Visions", "Light" is removed from play. "Light" gives a wave, swings her staff and teleports away. Sayer thinks that the move was pointless, but Carly uses the effect of "Light" to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Fire" from her Deck. With only 400 ATK, Sayer asks how this "runt" can stand up to "Magical Android", who is at 2400 ATK. Carly explains the effect of "Fire": When it is Special Summoned in Attack Position, it can destroy an opponent's monster and inflict damage to the opponent equal to its ATK. "Fire" sends a blast of fire from her staff, engulfing "Magical Android" in flames and destroying it. The flames continue to rush and hit Sayer as he takes the Life Point damage and gets thrown back. Sayer hits the window and bounces back onto the floor. As he stands up, he asks what this power is, noting how it's even greater than Psychic Dueling. Carly then attacks Sayer with "Fire", dropping his Life Points to 1800. Carly Sets a card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. She points out that she forgot to tell him what his fortune was. With a malevolent look on her face, she tells him it was "death". Sayer looks up in horror. Lazar and Goodwin observe the Nazca activity around the Arcadia Movement building on a screen. Both are surprised that it is happening in the city. Lazar, who is in utter panic, asks Goodwin if this means the Dark Signers are in the city. Second Dark Signer Akiza scans through the corridors in search of Sayer. She is confronted by Misty Tredwell standing in an adjacent balcony hallway. Misty says she cannot let her go to Sayer. Akiza recognizes her. Misty sees it as an honor that Akiza knows who she is, and tells her that she too is familiar with her, the Black Rose. Misty then announces that Akiza will not escape her revenge. Akiza claims to not know what she's talking about, but Misty believes she's hiding the truth, as she expected. "Nothing he hears will make him come back now," Misty says, but she would like Akiza to apologize at the very least. Apologize, by going to where he is and doing so. Akiza stares back in shock and asks "Who are you?". Misty replies, "A Dark Signer". Akiza is unfamiliar with the term. Misty begins to make her way over to Akiza's balcony, explaining that they were destined to fight. By accepting this destiny, she gained the power of vengeance. She stops walking as she stands directly opposite Akiza. She turns to face her and announces that a five thousand year long seal has been unraveled. Her hair starts flowing back, as she says that all that's left is to fight until either her group or Akiza's is eliminated. Misty holds out her arm, as her Mark of the Shadows appears. Purple light appears below her and engulfs her, as she goes through the same transformation as Carly. She faces Akiza in full Dark Signer regalia, as another earthquake begins. The sky crackles with lightning once more. This time Jack is in a nearby street, on his Duel Runner. The eradicating light sketching Misty's Nazca Line comes up the street behind him. Jack speeds forward and pulls aside into an alley for cover. He turns into a building and speeds up a stairway, before smashing through a door onto the roof. He stops to look at the chaos caused by the light: a number of torn-up buildings and streets around the Arcadia Movement building, which is now the focal point for two Nazca glyphs, Carly's Hummingbird and Misty's Lizard. Results of the second glyph formation Back in Goodwin's office, Lazar's panic elevates a few notches, leaving him speechless, as he and Goodwin observe the second glyph after appearing. Jack and Yusei's signs start glowing. Yusei dashes outdoors and sees the two Nazca Lines glowing over the city. Jack infers that someone else with a Mark of the Dragon is dueling, at the Arcadia Movement. He begins ramping his Duel Runner from rooftop to rooftop in its direction. Meanwhile a Sector Security wagon transporting Greiger is caught in the chaos caused by the glyph formations. Back in Tanner and Yanagi's cell, the two are recovering from the second earthquake. Tanner sees the situation as advantageous to them. Making use of the damage caused, he manages to break down the door. Now out of the cell, they go in search of Leo and Luna. Beginning of Misty's Shadow Duel Misty says that she has come to crush the Arcadia Movement and leaves Akiza no choice but to accept her Duel. Although she still doesn't understand Misty's motive, Akiza accepts the challenge and collects her Duel Disk from a compartment in the wall. Feeling she belongs in the Arcadia Movement, she refuses to let Misty destroy it. Both ladies ready their Duel Disks and begin. Akiza goes first and Summons "Twilight Rose Knight" and uses its effect to Summon "Lord Poison". Tuning both monsters and chanting ""Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Appear now, 'Black Rose Dragon'!", she Synchro Summons "Black Rose Dragon". Her Summoning "Black Rose Dragon" is proof to Misty that Akiza is a Signer. She flashes back to a time when she was rushed through hospital corridors on a stretcher, while in critical condition. She wasn't sure why her life was spared that day, but remembers the Lizard "Earthbound Immortal", "Ccarayhua" leaping inside her body. Unaware what it was, she knows that it told her to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose. Akiza fires 3 cards face-down into her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Misty activates the Field Spell Card, "Savage Colosseum". The area transforms into a Colosseum-like setting, as the hallways are filled wth arches. She then activates "Field Barrier", protecting it from destruction. Akiza is concerned over this. Next Misty Summons "Reptile Gorgon" and equips it with "Attack Pheromones" and "Molting Escape". She orders "Reptile Gorgon" to attack "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza is surprised, as the attack is seemingly suicide, since "Black Rose Dragon" has 1000 more ATK. Misty takes 1000 damage, but "Gorgon" is protected by "Molting Escape" and gains 100 ATK. As per the Gorgons from Greek Mythology, anyone who should look at one would be turned to stone. Having battled with "Reptile Gorgon", "Black Rose Dragon" becomes petrified, turning to stone and causing its ATK to drop to 0 and preventing it from changing battle position. Misty then gains 300 Life Points due to the effect of "Savage Colosseum". Akiza stands her ground and vows to protect the Arcadia Movement. Misty says she wouldn't count on that and says that even Sayer should be gone right about now. Featured Duels Sayer vs. Carly Carmine Turn 1: Sayer Sayer draws "Krebons" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Emergency Teleport" to Special Summon "Mind Protector" (0/2200) in Defense Position. He then tunes "Krebons" with "Mind Protector" in order to Synchro Summon "Magical Android" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. On Sayer's End Phase, the effect of "Magical Android" activates, increasing Sayer's Life Points by 600 for each Psychic-Type monster he controls (Sayer 4000 → 4600). Turn 2: Carly Carly draws. She then activates "Future Visions". Now as long as this card is face-up on the field, any monster that is Normal Summoned will be removed from play until the monster's controller's next Standby Phase. Carly then Normal Summons "Fortune Lady Light" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Light", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 200 ("Fortune Lady Light": ? → 200 / ? → 200). The effect of "Future Visions" then activates, removing from play "Fortune Lady Light" until Carly's next Standby Phase. The third effect of "Fortune Lady Light" then activates, allowing Carly to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Fire" from her Deck in Attack Position (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Fire", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 200 ("Fortune Lady Fire": ? → 400 / ? → 400). The third effect of "Fortune Lady Fire" then activates, destroying "Magical Android" and inflicting the latter's ATK as damage to Sayer (Sayer 4600 → 2200). "Fortune Lady Fire" then attacks directly (Sayer 2200 → 1800). Carly Sets a card. :Continued next episode... Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell Turn 1: Akiza Akiza draws "Twilight Rose Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight" to Special Summon "Lord Poison" (1500/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. Akiza then tunes "Lord Poison" with "Twilight Rose Knight" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza Sets three cards ("Dimension Reversion", "Synchro Spirits", and "Urgent Tuning"). Turn 2: Misty Misty draws. She activates "Savage Colosseum". Now if a monster attacks, the monster's controller will gain 300 Life Points at the end of the Damage Step. All monsters also must attack if they are able to, but if any Attack Position monsters a player controls do not attack, they will be destroyed during the End Phase. Misty then activates "Field Barrier". Now the current Field Spell that is on the field can't be destroyed and no new Field Spell can be activated while the current Field Spell is face-up. Misty then Normal Summons "Reptile Gorgon" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. Misty equips "Reptile Gorgon" with "Attack Pheromones" and "Molting Escape". Due to the effect of "Attack Pheromones", if the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, that monster will be switched to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step. Due to the effects of "Molting Escape", the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. Each time this effect is applied, the equipped monster will gain 100 ATK at the end of the Damage Step. "Reptile Gorgon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". Due to the first effect of "Molting Escape", "Reptile Gorgon" is not destroyed (Misty 4000 → 3000). The second effect of "Molting Escape" activates ("Reptile Gorgon": 1400 → 1500/1400). The effect of "Reptile Gorgon" activates after damage calculation, reducing the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" to 0 ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 0/1800) and forbidding Akiza from changing its Battle Position. The first effect of "Savage Colosseum" activates (Misty 3000 → 3300). :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Carly fell into a cloud of purple mist instead of an old building. This causes Sayer to speculate what the purple mist may be. However, her body can still be seen through the fog, albeit for the audience as the camera was pulling in on Carly. * In the original when Carly's face is shown in close up, she didn't say anything. In the dub she thinks that the landing wasn't as hard as she thought, however this contradicts her expression. Though this could simply considered her shock and confusion. * In the dub, as Carly becomes a Dark Signer, she says that she feels that something is happening to her. She said nothing in the original. * In the dub, when Carly becomes a Dark Signer, the music cue used when the Egyptian Gods are Summoned is played. * In the original, Sayer didn't think that he was imagining Carly and thought it was the "stress of his job". * In the original, Carly stated that her Mark of the Shadows was telling her to take people's souls. This idea is removed from the dub, instead she told Sayer that the Dark Signers were recruiting and chose her. * In the original, Sayer didn't know what a Dark Signer was. * In the dub, the bottom card of Sayer's Deck is "Storm Caller". It is unrecognizable in the original. * In the original, Sayer didn't say that Carly "couldn't log herself onto a fan site for Jack Atlas". * In the dub, after Carly's first turn, when she "condemns" Sayer to the Netherworld, the portion when she talks and her mouth appears demonic is cut. * In the dub, Akiza didn't really know who Misty was. * In the original, Misty wasn't glad that her meeting with Akiza would result in a Duel. * In the original, Jack drove up the building to get away from the forming Nazca Line. In the dub, he simply wants to get a better look of it; he knew about it from Kalin's duel with Yusei, so he would want to know where a Signer was dueling. * In the dub, from the commercial transition the Arcadia Movement building is shown again. It was only shown once in the original. * In the dub, Misty knew she was saved to find out what happened to her brother. In the original she didn't know why she was saved. Mistakes * In the dub, when Carly Summoned "Fortune Lady Light", her "Future Visions" activated but she called it "Fortune Visions". * In the dub, after Sayer's "Magical Android" is destroyed, his Life Points are shown at 4000 instead of 4600. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes